


Cheiloproclitic: being attracted to someone's lips - a writing prompt

by chaosfay



Series: Ghanima and Solas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, dragon age fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas and Ghanima have their first kiss, and when she wakes up she feels like a young girl all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheiloproclitic: being attracted to someone's lips - a writing prompt

Ghanima couldn’t quite understand why, but Solas immediately caught her attention.  His calm during the madness when they figured out she could close the rifts, his soft flirtations in Haven (or at least that’s what she hoped), and they way his voice was as music to her.  No one had really been attractive to her.  Training as a Keeper she always had to keep those around her at a distance.  Now she was more than a First; she was the leader of leaders and found herself enraptured by a man she hardly knew.

What most fascinated her was his mouth; namely his lips.  They moved with focus, sincerity, never speaking more than necessary.  At the same time never enough.  Ghanima found herself looking at his lips as he spoke, and was fairly certain he was aware of this.  He smiled more when around her, happily answering her questions, and even asking a few of his own. 

Now they were in a dream, she realizing it only after noticing they were in Haven that wasn’t Haven.  He looked at her now, his words almost lost on her.  A private moment away from prying eyes and eavesdroppers.

The war could take their lives at any moment.  She fought and battled more than any other, leading her companions in every fight.  Her death was likely to occur first, and to not take this chance seemed as foolish as following through on what she wanted most.

Her lips were on his.  She parted her own just slightly, enough to tell him she wanted more.  Only then did she know what she had done.  She had crossed a line.  This realization hit her hard; she pulled away.  Looking up at him, an apology forming in her mind and to her lips.  He kissed her, softly, carefully, uncertain but desiring. 

Then she awoke in her bed, the ghost of his mouth on her own still lingering.  Ghanima was in her own bed, heat flushing to her face and ears.  She felt like a young girl again as she smiling, bringing her fingers to her lips.  Even if it never happened again she would cherish what had just happened and smile at the memory.


End file.
